Small world
by Hatter Alice
Summary: Summary: Idea is based of Teh Edo's Chibi episode in her fic 'Naruto likes his men'. 99 percent of the credit goes to her, 1 percent goes to me.


Title: Small World

-

Rating: M

-

Warning(s): yaoi, chibi shounen ai.

-

Pairing(s): Kanku/Naru, Kiba/Shino

-

Summary: Idea is based of Teh Edo's Chibi episode in her fic "Naruto likes his men". 99 of the credit goes to her 1 goes to me. . Edooo!! She is power and my drug!!

-

Kankurou (that is, chibi Kankurou), was sitting up in a tree, curled up on the branch as he looked down at the people below him, wide eyes narrowed slightly.

Naruto happily skipped down the road. Foxy tails twitching about him. Ears bobbing up and down. He was going to the ramen shop today.

Kankurou grinned a wide cat-like grin and his tail flicked behind him as he caught sight of suitable pray. He lifted himself so his feet were on the branch, his upper half still crouched down, wiggled his bum, and pounced.

Naruto squealed as something landed on him. His ears were now pressed against his head tears filling his large blue eyes. "W-ha?!" he cried out sniffling.

Kankurou laughed a not-so-evil laugh that he was otherwise proud of, sitting on Naruto and beaming at no one in particular. What was he doing? Hunting, of course.

Naruto's little ears twitched as he looked up at the other. "W-ha? Get off! You're heavy!" he whined tails twitching and slapping the boy in the face repeatedly.

Kankurou spluttered and tumbled backwards, arms and legs wiggling in the air for a moment, before he rolled onto his stomach and sat up, pouting angrily over his shoulder at Naruto.

Naruto pouted back cutely as he stood up. Swishing his tails proudly as he pruned them ears still pressed against his head from lack of attention.

Kankurou grumbled when he didn't get an apology and stood over, marching across the short distance between them and peering down at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him still pruning his tails ears popping up in a snobby fashion. "Nani?" he asked in a drawl trying to piss the other off.

Kankurou humphed, poking Naruto in the forehead rather rudely, "Brat. You interrupted my training!"

Naruto blinked and nipped the finger in an angry fashion. "You jumped on me you pervert! It wasn't my fault at all!" he stated making one of his nine tails whack the boy in the face once more.

Kankurou tried to bat the tail away, spluttering, then tackling Naruto and trying to pin down all his tails.

Naruto wiggled furiously tails whacking the boy on top of him. "Umph! Get off pervert! Off!" he cried out struggling.

"I'm not a pervert!" In retaliation, Kankurou bit his ear, letting out a growl that was...not at all intimidating.

Naruto gasped, bitten ear flattening against his head. "Ah!" he cried out shocked. He glared at the other boy and nipped at his own ears angrily.

Kankurou wiggled and tried to get out of range of his mouth, his tail flicking angrily.

Naruto hissed cutely. Ears flattened against his head nine tails swishing behind him in annoyance. "You're a pervert! A big, ugly pervert!" he cried out. He hadn't meant to say ugly.

Kankurou glared and put his hands to his face, pouting, "I'm not ugly!" he spluttered angrily, tail bristling, "You can't even tell, I've got face paint on."

Naruto's own tails bristled. "W-well...you're big and fat!" he cried out. He didn't want to hurt the boys feelings, he was just...well brash.

"I'm not fat! It's my suit," Kankurou's lower lip wobbled sadly.

Naruto pouted and then noticed the boys sad demeanor and his ears dropped. "I'm...s-sorry" he sniffled out. Tails now dropped down. He knew what it was like to be judged.

Kankurou sniffled as well, rubbing at his eye, then trying to look all mean and intimidating again.

Naruto rubbed his nose before walking up to the kitty boy and pecking him. With that done he ran from the boy disappearing in the crowd.

Kankurou gasped, his hands flying up and his eyes wide with shock. What...was that?

Naruto was in the park eating his ramen tails wagging lazily. His fox ears pressed against his head. Plump whiskered cheeks wet with tears. "Baka, baka, baka" he mumbled to himself sadly tails dropping. Why had he gone and kissed the kitty boy?

Kankurou was sneakily edging his way towards Naruto, now trying to practice his stalking skills. Not to mention find out what had happened. He hid in a bush, watching Naruto curiously.

A silent Shino approached him bug like antennas twitching. "Naruto-kun...daijabou?" he asked softly looking at the fox. Naruto sniffled looking at Shino. "I was a big baka! I kissed someone and I wasn't s'posed too" he cried out sniffling. The bug boy patted Naruto gently. "Daijabou daijabou" he said softly.

Kankurou pouted and grumbled...jealously? Was he jealous. Yes he was! Naruto kissed him. Go away, bug guy!

Naruto sniffled. "Really?" he asked softly looking at the bug boy. Shino gave him a small smile, causing the fox to blush.

Now Kankurou was really jealous. Jealous enough to jump out of the bush and march over, small chest puffed out.

Shino looked up and spotted the cat boy that was walking up to them. Naruto hiding behind Shino's back tails coiled around him. "Nande?" he asked glaring a bit at Kankurou

Kankurou stopped in front of him and glared back, growling again.

Shino hissed a bit. Naruto peering at Kankurou with large watery blue eyes. "Go away" said Shino wings twitching.

"No, that's mine," Kankurou said, pointing to Naruto.

Shino blinked and looked behind himself at Naruto. "What is?" he asked. Naruto also looking around ears twitching every so often.

Kankurou stomped his feet, frustrated, "Him! The fox!"

Naruto blinked and pointed to himself. Shino stood in front of Naruto throwing some of his kikai's at the boy. "He's not some prize!" he said as the bugs nipped and bit at Kankurou.

"I know! But he kissed me, so he's mine!" Kankurou swatted at the bugs, then kicked Shino.

Shino hissed a bit. Naruto knelt next to Shino. "Daijabou? That was mean!" he cried out pouting at Kankurou. "Don't hit Shino-kun like that!" he said softly ears twitching in annoyance a cute blush on his face.

Kankurou glared, crossing his arms, "He threw bugs at me."

Naruto pouted. "But you kicked him! That hurts more" he said ears flattening against his head. Tails twitching cutely.

"He got in my way," Kankurou exclaimed, pouting.

Naruto glared at him a bit. "What? He was trying to protect me from you, you big, fat, meanie!" he cried out. He regretted the words though. He knew the effect they had on the kitty boy. Shino remained silent.

Kankurou gasped, then glared, lip wobbling again and his eyes brimming with tears, then he turned and stormed off.

Naruto's tails fell as he chased the other boy. "Wait please!" he cried out tripping and scraping his small knees.

Kankurou pouted and turned to see him fall. He hesitated, then scurried back over to him and bent down to peer at him, "You ok?"

Naruto sniffled cutely rubbing at the tears that spilled from his large blue eyes. "I...I..." he said choked up a bit.

Kankurou bit his lip, shuffling from one foot to the other, then kissed Naruto's knee better, before grumbling and crossing his arms.

Naruto looked up at him a pink blush settling on his face. "I...I'm so-sorry" he said shyly still on the ground.

"It's ok..." Kankurou offered a hand, looking away with a determined look on his face.

Naruto grabbed the hand, but instead of standing up, he pulled down on the other boy so that their lips bumped into each other. Kankurou toppling over him.

Kankurou cried out, then looked shocked, his face turning bright red, "W-why did you do that?"

Naruto pouted a bit, pink still tinting his whiskered cheeks cutely. He reached small tender hands and then placed them on Kankurou's face, making their lips meet once more in an innocent kiss.

Kankurou gasped, then he grinned evilly, his tail wagging. He pounced on Naruto, grinning widely.

Naruto gasped fox ears plastering against his head, tails curling and uncurling at the pounce. He looked into Kankurou's eyes shyly and curiously.

Kankurou purred, then attacked his mouth, giggling in a triumphant manner.

The blonde's tails twitched as he leaned in to kiss the older boy back wrapping his small arms around Kankurou's shoulder.

Kankurou kicked his feet lazily, continuing to kiss the cute little blond fox happily.

Naruto pulled back blushing and giggled sweetly wrapping his nine tails around the other boy.

And now he was all snuggly and warm. Kankurou grinned, his eyes shut, "You taste like ramen."

Naruto blushed. "Yeah, well, you taste like...like...hamburgers jan!" he said, ending his sentence with Kankurou's trade mark accent, instead of 'dattebayo'.

Kankurou blinked, then laughed, "Well I just ate them...dattebayo."

Naruto blushed and smiled ears twitching. "Ne, ne, does this mean I'm your mate?" he asked softly, blushing heavily.

Kankurou looked shocked, "So soon?"

"W-Well, y-you took my first ki-kisses, and I don-don't." stumbled out the little fox boy sadly. After all he had no family.

Kankurou patted his head, "I'll only be your mate if I take your virginity, so it's ok."

"Huh? V-virg-ania?" he asked confused, not having been taught about the birds and the bees.

Kankurou blinked, "Have sex with you for the first time. You know what THAT is, right?"

Naruto shook his head cutely. "Nuh-uh" he stated clinging to Kankurou.

"It's where you bend over and let me put my penis in you," Kankurou said happily, wagging his tail.

Naruto blinked and turned around bending still in Kankurou's arms. "Like this?" he asked backside facing Kankurou.

"Exactly!" Kankurou grinned and shuffled, starting to drag Naruto to some nearby bushes.

Naruto stumbled after him curiously. "H-huh?" he gasped cutely.

Kankurou smiled, "We need to do it where other people can't see."

Naruto nodded, blushing a bit. "A-ah, ok!" he said ears twitching as well as his tails.

Behind the bush, Kankurou let him go and turned around, "Ok, bend over again."

Naruto blushed and kneeled on the ground cutely on all fours, tails twitching about.

Kankurou grinned and started wiggling out of his clothes.

Naruto squealed, blushing, and covered his large eyes. "K-Kankurou w-what are you doing?!" he stammered out cutely, bum still up in the air.

-LEMON HAS BEEN DELETED GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE DA LINK-

Naruto cuddled up to his side shyly, tails wrapping around the other boy and himself to keep them warm.

Kankurou purred contently, holding onto Naruto

Naruto giggled sleepily. "I love you Kanku" he said happily.

"I love you too, Naruto." Kankurou said, grinning in a pleased manner.

Naruto purred cutely, he never wanted to let go of the other, not if it meant that he would keep getting treated with this care and love.

"So...I guess...uh..."

Naruto peered up at the cat boy cutely.

"We're...mates, right?"

The fox boy nodded blushing. Happily tightening the tails around them.

Kankurou blinked, then smiled, cuddling into Naruto.

The blonde blushed and giggled tiredly.

"You should probably sleep. Where's your house?"

"Hm, I don't want to be alone..." mumbled the cute fox boy clinging to Kankurou.

"Then I'll stay with you."

Large blue eyes looked at the cat boy with love and adoration. "R-Really?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Kankurou flicked his tail, purring.

"I love you!" cried Naruto cutely hanging onto the boy, before standing up and putting on his clothes. Happily.

Kankurou giggled, still lying on his back. Man, he was tired...slowly, not getting up, he pulled on his clothes.

Naruto looked down at him. Giggling cutely he poked the boys nose. "Ne, Ne, Are you tired?" he asked softly.

"A little," Kankurou said, squinting as he grinned widely. He was one satsified little chibi.

Naruto smiled blushing. Rubbing his behind a bit. "It hurts a bit, but...I liked it" he said happily, tails twitching.

Kankurou finally got up and smirked, putting his hands in his pockets, "Just think what it would've been like if I weren't going so slow."

"Ooowwwiieee...would it have been just as fun though?" he asked clinging to Kankurou's arm.

"It would've been even more fun,"

"Well, next time y-you can be...r-rough" he said shyly smiling up innocently at Kankurou.

Kankurou started nose bleeding again, but his grin stayed firmly in place. Fufu, he was good.

Naruto blinked and wiped at the blood cutely. "Are you ok? You're nose is bleeding" apparently he didn't know how perverts worked either.

"I'm fine," Kankurou was too busy mulling over how much of a pimp he was. Ok, so he only had Naruto, but still. He was good. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded still hanging onto the other boys arm happily, tails wrapping around the boys hips.

Kankurou set off, chest puffed out proudly as he walked.

Shino approached Naruto, antennae's twitching. "hello Naruto-kun, you seem different" he said smiling. Naruto unwrapped his tails from Kankurou's hips and clung to the bug boy. "Hi Shino-kun"

Kankurou huffed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and emitting a not-so-threatening kitty growl.

Naruto noticed and smiled going back up to Kankurou clinging to him. "We're mates!" he chirped to Shino who blinked surprised and then pushed his glasses up smiling. "Ah, that's great" he said sweetly wings twitching.

"Yes. Bet you don't have a mate," Kankurou said, sticking his tongue out and holding onto Naruto. He'd never really forgiven Shino for that little fight they had.

Shino blinked and blushed a bit, a growl being heard from behind him. "That'd be me" growled the doggy boy. "Kiba-kun!" purred out Naruto cutely cling to the doggy boy. "Hiya"

Ooh, poor Kiba. Kankurou got along perfectly fine with him, and he knew it was somewhat inevitable for him to end up with Shino.

Naruto untangled himself from Kiba who soon was preening his mate cutely. Shino blushing lightly as he allowed the other to fix him. Naruto giggled. "Shino-kun and Kiba-kun love each other a lot!!" he said clinging to Kankurou again.

"That's great..." Kankurou stuck out his tongue again, one eye shutting.

Kiba looked at Kankurou, one arm wound around his boyfriend. "Why don't you like my mate" he said blinking and looking as Naruto and Shino cutely chased a pink butterfly.

Kankurou, oblivious to the cuteness, pouted and put his nose up in the air, "Because."

Kiba smirked. "Jealous my little mate would take him?" he asked. He knew the other boy was jealous by default.

"No! It's because of that fight. And he couldn't take him anyway, not after I just sexed him up the way I did. So nyeh."

Kiba snorted. "Hey, Shino may be my uke, but he can top little Naru from anywhere anytime, I should know, I almost caught them making kissy faces" he said smirking.

Kankurou suddenly looked enraged, "I'll rip his antennae off if he touches my Naruto!"

Currently both ukes were rolling around in the grass cutely. Kiba snorted. "No you won't, Naru-chan would hate you" he said smiling.

"So? He'd have already cheated on me or whatever. What difference would it make?"

"He didn't cheat on you, you weren't even here!" he said chuckling.

"No! Not that time," Kankurou stopped his foot, then put a hand to his head, "Whatever.

Kiba smiled. "Don't worry, if you've mated him then...he's only yours" he said honestly.

Kankurou nodded, then gave him a curious look, "When did you get with the bug guy?"

"Hmm...about...well, three weeks after we met" he said smiling tail wagging.

"Wow."

"Uh-huh, Poor Naruto, he didn't know what me and Shino were dong behind the bushes and walked in by accident, we just told him it was a game" he explained. Naruto came bounding up to Kankurou on all fours glomping him and snuggling him.

Kankurou cried out and caught him, then took the chance to hug him, before snickering at what Kiba said. Poor Naruto.

Naruto giggled cutely as Shino clung to Kiba's side.

"So...yeah," Kankurou petted Naruto's hair, his tail swishing behind him.

Kiba nodded. "Come on Shino-kun, I think they need alone time" he mumbled talking the bug boy with him tail wagging happily. Naruto purred a catty look on his face as he snuggled the older boy.

"So, shall we continue to your house?" Kankurou asked, smirking.

Naruto smiled sweetly and nodded. "Ok!" he said tails twitching.

Kankurou carried him bridal style, kicking his feet out as he walked, "Just tell me which way to go."

Naruto blushed and licked the boys neck happily. "ok!" he explained which way they had to go continuously showering his 'mate' with affection.

Kankurou was basking in all the attention, purring softly and grinning so his teeth showed.

Naruto giggled and nipped at his ears lovingly.

Kankurou's ears flicked and he laughed, tilting his head a bit.

Naruto smiled and nuzzled the boy with his plump whiskered cheeks. " I love you!" he muttered softly toying with the cat boys red locks.

"Love you too," Kankurou said, grinning and kissing whatever he could reach.

---------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
